Never Gonna Stop
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: But my decision's always gonna be to follow you (To follow you)... Natasha thought that leaving Clint would keep him safe. But four months later, he's found her and wants to show her the very reason they were meant to be together. Lemon. One-shot... for now. Set two months before my other story 'Let Me Love You.' PREQUEL TO 'LET ME LOVE YOU.'


**Fanfic: Never Gonna Stop, Avengers  
Author: ShadowBeats22107  
Word Count: 3,369.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: I got the idea from this when I was listening to ****_The Script's Glowing_**** from their new album ****_#3. _****The lyrics kinda just suit Clint and Natasha. M-Rated so, as per usual, do not read if under-18 or easily offended by sex. Otherwise enjoy. Any typos are my own.**

**Summary: ****_But my decision's always gonna be to follow you (To follow you)_****Natasha thought that leaving Clint would keep him safe. But four months later, he's found her and wants to show her the very reason they were meant to be together. Lemon. One-shot... for now. Set two months before my other story 'Let Me Love You.'**

* * *

**_Hotel, Dublin City Centre, Ireland._**

Natasha looked out from her hotel room's balcony onto the Irish capital. The heavy and wet Irish weather suited her sorrowful and depressed mood. She missed her partner. So much it was practically destroying her. But she had to protect him. The Red Room would kill him if she had stayed. Although it didn't stop the fact that she missed him so much. The song she had playing on the stereo was by some Irish rock band... the lyrics just... suited how she felt at the moment._ 'You knocked me sideways when you said that you were leaving. You knocked me over when you cried and told the truth. And it left me speechless, the secrets you've been keepin'. You're running now 'cause someone's chasing you. And you bought a ticket but you don't know where you're going. And you won't tell me for fear I'll follow suit. And you're tryin' to save me from your past of bad decisions. But my decision's always gonna be to follow you (To follow you).' _The lyrics suited the attitude of her partner so much it was kinda ironic.

She took a sip from the bottle of vodka she'd opened. She closed her eyes as the alcohol burned her throat. But closing her eyes only brought back the memories of when she told Clint she was leaving.

*****Flashback*****

**"I have to leave," Natasha said, her voice shaking. No... She wouldn't cry. She had to protect him. That's all that mattered.**

**"Why Nat? I just don't get it," Clint replied as he tried to stop her from walking out of her room in Avengers' Tower. She couldn't just... walk out.**

**"Clint I have to. I can't let him hurt you. He already tried to," Natasha stated as she slipped out of his grasp.**

**"Who Nat?"**

**"Alexei. He was working with Loki. That's the main reason Loki tried to control you. I can't let Alexei kill you," Natasha whispered as she grabbed Clint's arms and handcuffed him to the table in their shared kitchen. "I'll never forget you," she whispered, her tears finally falling. "Never doubt that I care for you. And I'll miss you so much," she sobbed as she lay a soft, loving kiss on Clint's lips. She stood quickly and ran, Clint shouting of her name, begging her to come back. But she couldn't. At least not yet.**

**And his cries still wake her up like her biggest nightmare. Every single fucking night.**

*****End of Flashback*****

"Could you look any more Russian Nat?" a voice from behind her said. Natasha jumped and turned quickly to look at the intruder. Had she really drank so much that she was imagining him?

"Clint?" she whispered. **'This isn't real; it's only my imagination,' **she thought.

Her partner smirked as he strode across the room until he stood directly in front of her. "Hey Nat," he whispered, smiling softly.

"You look like shit," she stated. And she was right. Dark bags under his eyes, his hair wasn't spiked up; it was like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"You're not much better," he retorted. Well that was true. Four months of barely sleeping, eating or doing anything healthy other than staying off radar was starting to take its toll on her. Added to the fact that she felt miserable every minute she'd been away from Clint.

"How did you find me?" she asked. Maria had told her that S.H.E.I.L.D. would not track her as long as she stayed off radar. How could he have found her?

"I asked Hill and Stark to track you," he replied.

"Clint..." she started but he quickly interrupted her.

"Why did you have to leave?" he asked, slight venom in his tone.

"I told you; I wasn't going to let Alexei hurt you," she stated. She didn't want to fight him, to hurt him any further.

"So you went back to him," he accused, his jaw clenching in anger. After all they had been through... and she just left.

"WHAT? Why the fuck would I go back to him?" Natasha asked, exasperated that Clint would even think that.

"Could have fooled me," Clint muttered venomously before side-stepping her and walked over to the balcony door.

"The feelings I had for Alexei when I was eighteen are nowhere near the level of how much I care for you!" Natasha shouted at him.

"Oh? And what exactly are your feelings for me?" Clint yelled back at her, turning to look at her – to glare at her -, as his whole body shook with anger.

"I had to protect you," she whispered, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I needed to protect you from my past."

Clint stopped when he saw the tears. They were the same ones when she interrogated Loki. She was terrified. "Nat?" he whispered. **_Natasha Romanoff does not cry during an argument with her partner. Ever._**

"I had to protect you," she repeated, hugging herself as she looked at him. "I couldn't let him hurt you" she whispered, her voice cracking as sobs began to wrack through her body.

Clint crossed the room over to her and brought her into a protective hug. "Sshh Nat... It's okay. He won't hurt you. Or me. Or us," he whispered into her crimson locks.

Natasha nodded against her chest as she wrapped her arms around his back. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she ranted over and over until he interrupted her.

"It's okay. I'm here. We're here," he whispered. "And I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"It doesn't change the fact I've hurt you," she mumbled against his black shirt. "You don't deserve that from me."

Clint used his left hand to lift Natasha's chin so she would look at him. "It doesn't matter now Nat. I won't let you even attempt to walk away again," he whispered before he lay his lips on hers gently, not giving her a chance to respond. The soft kiss grew from just a simple kiss as Clint used his tongue to request entrance to her mouth, which she surrendered without any competition. She had missed him too much to fight for dominance.

Clint lifted Natasha up as her hands went around the back of his neck. They broke apart, panting. "I've missed you. So fucking much," Natasha whispered against his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I've missed you too," Clint whispered. "I want to make lo-" Clint started before correcting himself. "I want to make up for our lost time," he whispered. He wouldn't tell her he loves her. At least not yet. Make up for their lost time first. And then he'd (most likely) be able to propose to her. Finally.

Natasha nodded before she leant up and whispered seductively into his ear, "I want us to make love Clint."

Clint froze. Did Natasha just ask him to make love with her? "Nat?" he whispered as she licked the shell of his ear gently.

"Make love with me Clint," she repeated; it was the closest thing she could say (at the moment) to 'I love you.'

Clint nodded as he smiled happily at her request; it's the closest thing to 'I love you' he could ever hope or dream for. He claimed her lips hungrily as he walked over to the bed.

"When did you take that jumper?" he almost against her lips as he began to push the top up her body.

"I took it when I was going undercover as Natalie Rushman," she admitted then moaned as Clint teased her breasts through her bra.

"I admire the fact that you're wearing the bra out of that lingerie set I got you for your birthday," he murmured as he began to kiss and suck her neck. "So you admit that you miss me on that mission," he teased as he sucked on her sweet spot on the hollow of her left shoulder while he slipped down the bra cup of her right tit, causing her to moan in pleasure as he pinched her nipple.

"I'm... not d-... denying... that I... m-missed you," Natasha managed to get out before screaming in pleasure as Clint took her left nipple through her bra. "Fuck... Clint!"

"Yes Baby?" he whispered against the wet spot he had created on her bra.

"Please... Don't tease... me," she gasped before Clint removed her jumper fully.

"Are those my dog tags?" he asked as he spotted them on his lover's chest.

"Yeah," she whispered, leaning up on her elbows so they were face to face. "I brought them with me... so I could feel close to you," she confessed, raising her left hand to caress his cheeks.

"Leave them on," he murmured against the skin of her wrist when she went to use her free hand to remove his dog tags from her neck.

"But Clint -" she started.

"Think of it like this Nat; it shows that I belong to you," he interrupted her before kissing her softly while pushing her back down onto the bed gently. He reached around her back, and with her help, removed her bra.

Natasha moaned into their kiss; she loved it when he took charge when they were in bed. Or wherever they happened to be when they decided to bone each other. Although she was never gonna admit it to anyone. And definitely not to Clint.

Clint still couldn't believe that Natasha asked him to make love with her. It was the closest thing to 'I love you' he'd (believe) ever get from her verbally. But Clint could see it in her eyes and feel it in her touch that she does love him. It was her past that was keeping her from saying it. But Clint would be lying if he said he didn't want to hear the three small words. Once in a while would be nice. Just for reassurance.

He began sucking and biting down her neck until he reached her sweet spot. Oh she was gonna kill him when she saw the several hickeys he had left on her neck.

Natasha moaned as she felt her lover leave, yet another, love bite on the hollow of her neck. Leaving his mark. Hey she loves him so she'd allow him. At least, she'd let him today.

"Fuck... Clint," she moaned as he began to suck his way down the valley of her breasts. She lifted her hands and unbuttoned his black shirt before sliding it off him. "Is... that the... shirt I... bought... for your... b-birthday... two year ago?" Natasha eventually managed to ask in between gasps and moans.

"Yup... You're not the only one that tried to feel close to their partner," he whispered against her breast.

"So you didn't... you know," Natasha whispered. Hey a woman gotta know what a woman needs to know. Clint stopped his current actions to look up at his lover. The self doubt in her eyes was unmistakeable.

"No Nat... As I said; you own me. Every last fibre," Clint whispered, using his left hand to make sure she kept her eyes locked with his. "Nobody will ever be anywhere close to you when it comes to me," he murmured, using his other hand to caress her cheek. "I'm yours Nat. Never doubt that," he whispered before claiming her lips softly.

"And I'm yours Clint," Natasha whispered against his lips. She didn't doubt him... she only doubted if she was good enough for him. And he'd realised that and move on. That was her biggest fear; not being good enough for the man she loves the most in the world, the man on top of her – her best friend, partner, lover and... Soul mate wrapped in one man.

Natasha nipped and sucked down Clint's neck, trailing her hands down his chest and smiled when she heard him moan in pleasure at her actions. When she reached his chest she noticed black writing just above where his heart was. "Clint... what's this?" she whispered, using her left hand to trace the mark. It was Irish: **'Natasha, Mo shaol** (My Life) **Mo chroí **(My Heart).**'**

"I got it around, eh, three weeks after you left," he whispered while he used his right hand to interlace his fingers with her fingers of the hand that was tracing his tattoo. "You have my dog tags, I've this tattoo."

Natasha chuckled at the logic of her partner's statement. "True," she murmured before he claimed her lips hungrily. "We... have too... many... clothes on," she gasped as he restarted sucking on her right nipple.

"Agreed," he muttered against her skin. He quickly tugged her pants and panties off her (with some help from her) and threw them somewhere across the room. He pushed one finger inside her tight entrance. "Jesus Tasha... You're so tight," he whispered as he went back up to kiss her.

"Oh God... Clint," she moaned against his lips, almost screaming in pleasure when her lover added another finger inside her. "Pants... Off... Now," she ordered in between gasps, moving her hands to pull down his jeans and boxers. Once she got them to his knees, she used her feet to push them the rest of the way off, thanking whatever God existed that he'd slipped his runners and socks off while he walked them over to the bed.

Clint claimed Natasha's lips hungrily as he curled his fingers inside her while she brought her own hands to grab his hair, her nails scraping his scalp slightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him forward. "Get… inside me… now," Natasha ordered against his lips.

"Impatient Baby?" he whispered, smiling as she bit his top lip seductively as he curled his fingers inside her.

"Foreplay… Next round… Need you… in-… inside… me," she stated in between kisses.

Clint nodded and pulled his digits out of her slowly, causing her to groan into his mouth. "Your broken language is lovely," he teased before moaning as she gripped his length in one hand, the other keeping his mouth locked with hers.

"You… tease," she whispered as she positioned him at her entrance. "In… me… Now," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," he murmured as he pushed inside her, both groaning at the feel of… completion (for lack of a better word), for the first time in four months.

"We… we're meant be together," he whispered in between kisses and moans as he thrust slowly in and out of her.

"A- ag- agreed," Natasha moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist tighter and bringing both her hands to his hair as he began to kiss down her neck to her chest, taking her left nipple in his mouth. "Oh… Fuck… Clint," she moaned as he began sucking and biting her nipple while he kept the slow pace. _Neither of them were gonna last long_.

"Shit…Nat… Oh God… Tasha… yo-… you're so... tight," Clint groaned against her chest as her walls tighten around him.

Natasha moaned while her grip on her lover's hair tightened as she came closer to the edge. "Fuck… Clint," she moaned, pulling him up to claim his lips hungrily. He hit her G-spot hard suddenly, sending them both over the edge, screaming (or shouting in Clint's case) each other's name as they climaxed.

"CLINT!"

"NATASHA!"

Clint collapsed on top of Natasha, both panting from their reunion love-making. Clint brushed his lips - tongue, teeth and all – against Natasha's while he used his left hand to brush a few stray strands of her red hair from her face. Natasha moved her legs so their ankles were interlocked, her eyes closed as she tried to regain energy. "Wanna… stay like… this… tonight," Natasha whispered. She was so exhausted from the last four months and their love-making; all she wanted to do was spend the night with the man she loves the most, with him on top of her. And find a reason to allow them to leave S.H.E.I.L.D. would be nice too.

Clint nodded before kissing her chastely. "Of course Baby," he whispered, knowing she was on the verge of falling asleep.

Natasha smiled and (finally) let sleep take over her system without resistance (for the first time in four months). "I love you Clint," she mumbled just before she fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

Clint looked at his lover in surprise. She was conked so he didn't know whether she had confessed her feelings in her sleep or just before she fell asleep. Still, knowing she felt the same way he did was… perfection to Clint. Now all he had to do was find the right moment to propose to her. And then find a reason to allow them to leave S.H.E.I.L.D.

"I love you too Natasha," he whispered as he, too, fell asleep. Properly for the first time since she left.

They slept well for the first since Natasha left, their lives perfectly tangled together again. Although neither knew of the third life that joined their lives that night... Well, not until two months later, when Clint (eventually) had enough balls (no pun intended) to ask Natasha to marry him.

* * *

_You knocked me sideways  
when you said that you were leaving.  
You knocked me over  
when you cried and told the truth.  
And it left me speechless  
The secrets you've been keeping  
You're running now 'cause someone's chasing you  
And you bought a ticket  
But you don't know where you're going  
And you won't tell me  
For fear I'll follow suit  
And you're tryin' to save me  
From your past of bad decisions  
But my decision's always gonna be  
To follow you (To follow you)_

Never gonna stop 'til the clock stops tickin'  
Never gonna quit 'til my leg starts kickin'  
I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)  
No I'm never givin' up 'til my heart stops beatin'  
Never lettin' go 'til my lungs stops breathing  
I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)  
No I, And we don't even know where were going  
But I'm sitting with you and I'm glowing (Ooh)

I woke up this morning  
To a kiss just like a whisper  
An empty suit case  
And I knew that you were gone  
And you left the motel  
And you're headin' off on nowhere  
But the lady on the door said  
You haven't left that long, long, No...

Never gonna stop 'til the clock stops tickin'  
Never gonna quit 'til my leg starts kickin'  
I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)  
No I'm never givin' up 'til my heart stops beatin'  
Never lettin' go 'til my lungs stops breathing  
I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)  
No I, And we don't even know where were going  
But I'm sitting with you and I'm glowing (Ooh)  
And we don't even know where were going  
But I'm sitting with you and I'm glowing (Ooh)

I asked her why she's runnin' away  
So she was born to live this way  
Bad man's gonna take her away, take her away, Yeah  
I asked her why she's runnin' away  
So she was born to live this way  
I'll never let a bad man take you away, take you away  
No I'll

_Never gonna stop 'til the clock stops tickin'  
Never gonna quit 'til my leg starts kickin'  
I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)  
No I'm never givin' up 'til my heart stops beatin'  
Never lettin' go 'til my lungs stops breathing  
I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)  
No I,  
And we don't even know where were going  
But I'm sitting with you and I'm glowing (Ooh)  
And we don't even know where were going  
But I'm sitting with you and I'm glowing (Ooh)_

_And we drove all night with all we got  
We have everything we own in a cardboard box  
And we drove all night with all we got  
We got everything we own in a cardboard box  
And we drove all night with all we got  
We have everything we own in a cardboard box_

* * *

**I realise after I wrote this that... it is very cheesy.**

**Oh well... my excuse is that there is enough angst and pain and bullshit in (most) people's lives. Why not have some happiness by what you read?**

**Reviews are welcomed but there is no pressure... I still love everyone who reads any of my stories.**


End file.
